


All I want for Christmas

by Okamihime



Category: Alexander the Great - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamihime/pseuds/Okamihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaistion is away. Alexander tries to cook for him. Electricity goes off. It's a perfect recipe for a Christmas disaster. Or maybe not really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumicho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumicho/gifts).



> This is the 22nd Advent present for my beloved and very own _Hephaistion_ ♥  
>  I hope that you will enjoy it my love. I tried my best for you and it still amazes me how we are reading each others minds.
> 
> To other readers (if someones is going to actually find it):  
> I hope that you will enjoy it as well and that it's going to warm you up during this cold, December nights :3
> 
> Merry Christmas ♥
> 
>  **WARNING**  
>  If you are reading [Crabwise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3242216/chapters/7064303) written by me and Yumicho then think twice before reading this work. It contains big spoilers. If you don't want to spoil your fun then wait until Thursday 24.12 :)

Alexander rubbed his forehead with a heavy sigh, leaving a trail of flour on his skin. It seemed that three tutorials on youtube, 'Cooking for Dummies' and the recipes he stole from Hephaistion's cooking book didn't stand a chance against his lack of talent. It made him think if he seriously wasn't cursed because it was simply impossible that someone could suck so much in baking. After all it shouldn't be so hard, right? But the kitchen, that looked like it was visited by a tornado, and the unidentified shapes of cake on the baking paper were saying something else.

"What the...?" The blond man closed his eyes when he felt that something started to slowly slide down his face after it fell on his head and nose. He blinked a few times and quickly wiped it away, looking up at the ceiling where an egg was plastered flatly.  
Alexander observed the egg with his mouth open wide, wondering how and when did it land on the ceiling, breaking all of the gravitation's rules.

He was so dead. Hephaistion was simply going to kill him and make Christmas' ham out of him.

This thought made him laugh hysterically because his husband was going to come back soon and when he would see it he would for sure get a heart attack. But at least Alexander didn't break anything so far which for him was already an achievement. Beside it was Christmas so maybe Hephaistion would have some mercy on him. After all he tried his best.

Sighing for like a thousand time this day, Alexander put his 'cookies' in the oven and bit down on his lip. Maybe they didn't look pretty, actually didn't look like anything at all, but it was the taste that was important, right? But somehow his hope that the cookies will be good, was almost non existing.

Adjusting the headband with reindeers' horns on his head that Hephaistion gave him in the morning as well as the sweeter with a reindeer's body, Alexander washed his face with a wet cloth. And yes, his head was supposed to be the reindeer's head. It made him question his husband's love for him because after he put this outfit on, Phai was laughing at him for like half an hour.

Alexander turned around and looked at the kitchen. To say that it was dirty was a misunderstanding. Flour was everywhere, chocolate was smeared all over the floor, stains of milk were covering the countertop and the egg was still slowly dropping from the ceiling. It was simply a disaster.

When he suddenly heard Luca's cry he actually felt relived because it meant that he wouldn't have to clean up all of this mess. Well, he would have to do it anyway but he had no desire to do this right away. The mess was simply scaring him and he knew that he simply wasn't able to bring the kitchen to the state it was before he started 'cooking'. But now, just like always, he found an excuse to just fly out of the kitchen and hopefully never go back.

"Daddy is here so no need to cry my son" he cooed after he entered the living room where his kids was laying in their pen, dressed up as two little elves. This sight made him smile whenever he looked at his children. Hephaistion really did his best this year, decorating their house as Santa's Toy Factory. Everything was just so colorful, including the huge Christmas Tree that was standing proudly in the middle of the living room, decorated in red baubles, sugar canes and small, wooden toys. Actually everywhere possible were garlands, lights and decorations. One could think that it was too much but Phai, the artistic soul he was, combined everything perfectly and their house looked like a dream. It was simply impossible not to feel the magic of the Christmas in there.

"Shh... everything is okay" Alexander whispered, swinging Luca gently in his arms and smiling at his daughter who was playing with a sugar cane. His kids made him forget about everything, even about the things that he was supposed to remember about, like the slowly burning cookies in the oven.

"Shit!" He cursed, even though he knew that he wasn't allowed to do that in front of the kids, and quickly but gently put Luca down in the pen before he run off to the kitchen to save his cookies from becoming a coal. With panic in his eyes he caught the cooking gloves and quickly pulled out his pastries from the oven. Thankfully it wasn't so bad. They were only slightly burned and beside, could it be any worse than it already was?

Well, he actually didn't want to find out the answer but it seemed that the universe wanted to prove him that yes, it could be worse.

In other words: the light went out.

Alexander groaned and took out the phone from his pocket, turning on the flashlight in it and wondering what the hell was wrong because he already heard his babies crying. They probably were scared but it seemed like the electricity went out  
completely since nothing worked.

An ugly curse left the blonde's mouth as he quickly went down to the cellar for the small electricity generator that he was keeping there just in case. And here Hephaistion wanted to get rid of it not so long ago. And now it was really useful as well as the candles that Alexander grabbed on his way back to the living room. "Daddy is here, don't worry" he said in a calm voice as he connected the lights from the Christmas Tree and the stereo to the generator. It had not enough power to light up anything else but when he turned it on it actually looked damn good. The gleam from the tree was throwing soft reflections on the room, making it look even more magical, especially with the tones of snow outside, which was probably the reason why the electricity went off. But it did the trick anyway, because twins stopped crying so Alexander could light up the candles he found and put on some calm, Christmas music, which made a soft smile appear on his face.  
Now the only one thing was lacking.

"Phai..." Alexander whispered when his husband entered the room quietly with red cheeks and snow on his long eyelashes, making him look simply mesmerizing.

"I am home" Hephaistion answered in a soft voice, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck and putting a soft kiss on the other's lips.

"I missed you." The blond man gently shook the snow out of his lover's eyes and lead him to the couch where a hot chocolate and warm blanket were awaiting him.

"Alexander... Wow. You came up with this?" The younger man looked in awe at his husband while he sat down before he checked on his beautiful kids. He actually didn't expect something... like this. The living room looked amazing and it made him think of all the Christmas he spent with Alexander, only the two of them. But now their family grow bigger and it was perfect.

"I? Ah, yes." Alexander grinned, keeping his poker face. Well, if his husband was pleased and happy then he didn't need to worry about the electricity at all. After all, who cared when they were together. It wasn't important at all. "I am glad that you like it" he purred as he sat down beside his husband and wrapped his arm around him, simply enjoying the other's presence.

"I do. A lot. But what is that smell?" Hephaistion raised his eyebrow and shot a suspecting glance at his husband. "Did you actually try to...bake?" The young man suddenly stood up and before Alexander could stop him, Phai already was in the kitchen. And it made the blood froze in his veins. But as he was planning his escape through the window, his husband already came back with an honest smile on his face and a bowl of Alexander's cooking in his hands.

"I can't believe that you made them! They are amazing!" Hephaiston said happily and put one of the cookies into his mouth. "I really appreciate your effort" he added as he saw the uncertain look on his husband's face. His lion cub could be sometimes so adorable, it was making his heart melt. "But by tomorrow's evening the kitchen is going to shine from cleanliness" he whispered into Alexander's mouth as he leaned close to him like he was just about to kiss him.

Alexander chuckled softly, kissing his husband lovingly after he nodded his head. "I love you Hephaistion. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Alexander" Phai replied, looking into the eyes of the love of his life, feeling so happy that the kitchen was already forgotten.

Their little family was together, filling the house with love and it was perfect.

And it was going to stay this way.


End file.
